To measure homocysteine levels in plasma of nulliparious women with preeclampsia and nulliparious women without preeclampsia. If homocysteine levels are higher, further studies will be necessary to elucidate its role in the pathophysiology of preeclampsia. In addition, clinical trials with folic acid supplementation will be important to study if normalization of homocysteine levels will decrease the incidence of preeclampsia.